Pretend
by Raine's Death Blade
Summary: What happens when you can't forget anymore? One shot Roxas POV of Forget You don't need to read forget to understand by the way. M- just in case


**So this is the second part of Forget. You don't need to read Forget to understand, it's just from Roxas' point of view. Just a short one-shot. Enjoy.**

Every second I'd fight the thought's away, try to make a new reality as I drew on N-Kairi's back. It was hard not to open my eyes at times like these, when I've fully convinced myself that the warm body beside me belonged to her. So I breathed in the scent that Kairi would have, letting my fingers trail over her back. She was silent, which was okay. If she wasn't I wouldn't be able to pretend anymore, I would have to face reality again. For now, I will choose to forget and get lost in this world of mine. Here, Kairi is mine. My Kairi.

The world breaks apart when I hear a soft sniffle. To delicate to be Kairi's, to soft to be her's. My eyes fly open and I realize I'm squeezing the young girl's arm, hard. She gasps but doesn't pull her arm out of my grasp. When I look into her eyes, the same eyes as Kairi, I used to think I would be able to pretend then. But she feels things differently then Kairi; saddness, confusion, pain. Right now there is pain, the same pain as mine, mirrored in her eyes, little tears leaving trials across her cheeks. For some reason, she is hurting. It makes no sense though, I wasn't grabbing her arm that hard. If I had, I would have realized it alot sooner.

Namine lays delicatley, to many times I would fear that I broke her. She always held up strong though, strong for me. Her breaths come out shaky as she cries, and I wonder who she wishes I was right now, wondering if it's Sora that she wishes were here. Blonde hair falls across her pale face and those eyes, Kairi's eyes, look at me devistatingly, to the point in which it hurts. I want to apologize, to thank her for everything she's done. But with her looking at me like that, I can't. So I keep Kairi's name on my lips. And I trust her to be strong again.

Without realizing it, I'm being rough. When I look into those eyes I see a tiny bit of pleasure but mostly pain and a deep rooted saddness. The pain on her face seems to be from her inner-self and physically, so I roll over. Roll off of her, and comfort her the only way I can. I hold her tight to me, barying my face in her hair. Just like that I'm pretending again. And I whisper's Kairi's name, almost in her ear.

Unwanted thoughts creep through my mind, thoughts of Namine. A soft voice in the back of my head wonders what it would be like not to play these games, to hold Namine for Namine. To not put a mask on her but to hold her delicate body because it was hers. Suddenly I know where every part of her body is touching me and I want to call her name this time. To not pretend that it was Kairi's soft skin or her lips that I kissed but to fully embrace it as Namine's body. Accept reality the way it is.

I'm running out of the room, leaving the delicate blonde behind me. Those thoughts have been coming more and more frequently and I can't control them anymore. My body twitches with a weird restless energy and I try and drink some chocolate milk. Forget what happened and go back to your fantasy. The little voice in my head reminds me there isn't room enough for two in this fantasy. It wants me to choose, but I can't. Not yet at least.

When I walk into the room, Namine is crying in the dark. Her blue eyes finding mine as soon as I walk in. For a second I feel bad, that voice nagging at me that I should've taken her with me. Crawling to her, I try to forget, closing my eyes and calling out Kairi's name. But there's nothing there.

Opening my eyes, Namine is scooting away from me. For some reason I follow, closing me eyes again and I kiss her. Softly, just the connection makes my body's restless energy relax. Kairi's name escapes my lips without me meaning to say it. Namine stiffens, and without realizing she pushes me away. "I'm ot Kairi!" Her voice is loud, loud enough to make me sit up as she squirms off the bed. Squirming to keep behind the blanket and look for something on the ground, I realize what she's doing. She's going to leave me.

It hurts to much and I reach out my hand, trying to bring her back to me. "Please, don't go. Don't leave me." My voice sounds broken to my own ears. Namine takes a slight step forward but then stops. Dropping the blanket as she slips on her pants, she looks at me directly. These are namine's eyes now, I can't pretend they are Kairi's anymore. "Then say my name." The begging in her voice hits me, and, even though it's a simple task, I look away. The door opens, creaking as she swings it. Now I'm trying to say it. To force Namine's name out of my mouth, but I feel frozen. "I'm not Kairi." Her voice is a whisper, and she slams the door shut. Soon after the front door shuts to, and I know I'm alone.

"I'm sorry Namine." But the words are said to the dark. There's no one hear to listen anymore, and just like that I can't pretend. It feels strange how that realization comes to me. Then I'm pulling on my clothes and running out the door.

She is crumpled on the street crying, and guilt hits me like a truck load of bricks. The cold winter air hurts my lungs, but it feels almost refreshing at the same time. "Namine." Her eyes look up at mine and I don't know how I mistaked them as Kairi's all this time. Specks of silver dust them with shade of blue prettier then the ocean. "I'm sorry." That seems to break her more, causing her body to shake with sobs. All this time I had thought she was strong, unbreakable in a sense. Looking at her now, I realized I had been destroying her.

Because Namine didn't pretend. And now I had finally broken her.

**So this was a one shot for Sapphire Intensity. She liked it and wanted me to do it from Roxas' POV. SO her you are! I hope you liked it. Although I think the first one is sadder.**

**So I really hope you guys liked it. It was hard to write because, well I'm not a boy so I hope this isn't inaccurate.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading this. If you liked it then you should read the first part (forgotten) although it is a little sad. This story was meant for your pleasure so I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Write a review and let me know what you think. Or PM me. I'll answer (I promise). So tell me if you want me to write more like this and thanks!**


End file.
